1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic stamp member holding and positioning device which provides a simple, economical and highly flexible means to magnetically manipulate single or multiple stamp member-dies on single stamp mount. Although the invention will find uses in other areas, its principal importance is for use in conjunction with removably, securing, combining and repositioning articles such as rubber stamp member-dies to stamping mounts, and the like, during rubber stamp printing. Both the stamp member-die and the stamp mount unit have appropriate magnetic means of the correct polarity which are aligned so as to provide a operative hold of the above mentioned components of a magnetic rubber stamp. And due to the reciprocal nature of magnets and magnetic alloys, either the mount or the stamp member can have its principal magnetic means employed by magnetic elements whereas it respective partner will either utilize a ferromagnetic metallic substance or another appropriately aligned magnetic element. This flexibility allows the base to serve multiple functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Rubber stamps are enjoyed by a large number consumers, both young and old as a means of creating quick and rewarding reusable images (as well as being used for businesses or industrial stamping applications). Rubber stamps are also highly appreciated by those with strong creative impulses, but may not have much artistic talent. Yet, whatever their application, typical “rubber stamps” are composed of two main elements, an ink receiving raised stamp image—referred to as a “stamp die” 02—and a mounting device, or “mount” 16 on which to house the stamping member—referred to as a stamp mount, and more often referred to in the vernacular as a “handle”. An optional thin intermediary cushioning substance 30 is typically sandwiched between the two main portions described above and is typically intended for compression absorption and the springing action which aids in producing clear resultant inked images (not to mention giving that wonderful “cushiony” feel to the hand). No matter what their terminology or usage, rubber stamps generally contain only the three above mentioned components. Also, rubber stamps can be created and purchased with a wide variety of materials. However, those wishing to utilize rubber stamps—from the individual consumer to large scale stamp users—have been restricted to using rubber stamps which only have permanent or non-adjustable images on them. These rubber stamp images, the stamp dies 02, are typically glued to a stamp mount 16, normally of wood, foam or less frequently, clear acrylic and as such are immovable.
For the consumer, the stamp member-die portions of rubber stamps 02 can optionally be purchased as individual pieces, sans mounting hardware 16. Consumers generally buy these unmounted stamp member-dies 02 in order to save money and sometimes as a way of addressing the problem of storage (often a concern with large quantities of rubber stamps). Owners of unmounted stamp member-dies 02 must fasten these unmounted stamp member-die pieces 02 to their own mounts 16, which are either purchased or created. Whatever, the choice for a stamp mount 16, the consumer then needs to fasten said unmounted stamp member-dies using either a conventional permanent adhesive or a temporary removable fastening adhesive. The following analysis concerns the basic advantages and disadvantages to a temporary adhesive fastening of a stamp member-die 02 to a stamp mount 16; of course any discussion regarding single components should also be applicable to multiple joined mount components as well. In addition, the following refers primarily to temporary fastening of an unmounted stamp member-dies 02 to a clear acrylic mount 34, where these strategies are also employed (but most of these same mounting strategies can be used on any stamp mount materials, whether opaque or translucent). For the stamp user, a transparent stamp mount 34 yields the main advantage of enabling said user to peer through his/her stamp mount, thereby allowing the individual to predict almost the exact placement and positioning of the resulting stamped image.
The advantages to a temporary fastening of unmounted stamp member-dies, would be to be able to interchange many unmounted stamp member-dies 02 on a single stamp mount. The preferred method of temporarily fastening these unmounted stamp member-dies is by using a hooked and looped method such as the type with the brand name Velcro, or a sheet of acetate, both commonly used by stamp aficionados.
Both of the above methods provide removability and interchangeability of stamp members as well as maintaining the visibility of the stamp member through its clear fastening mechanism. In the Velcro approach, the stamp member-die is fastened to one part of the Velcro fastener unit and then the other part of the Velcro fastening unit is adhered to a translucent stamp mount 34. In its distinguishing manner, the hooks and loops of the Velcro fastener pieces interlock to provide the temporary and removable fastening of the stamp member-die 02. In the acetate mounting method the adhesion of said stamp member-die to stamp mount is accomplished through a static molecular attraction, a commonly known characteristic of acetate sheeting on slick surfaces. The attraction and molecular bond of the acetate sheet method is strong enough to hold a typical stamp member-die on to a slick glass/acrylic-like, mounting surface. However, there are a number of disadvantages with either of these temporary bonding strategies described above when utilized in rubber stamping.
Some disadvantages when using Velcro on a clear mount includes the following: the image, while being able to be interchanged easily enough, cannot be easily repositioned. A larger surface area of said stamp mount can be covered with its appropriate Velcro fastening component, to allow for repositioning; however, this will also seriously negated the “see-through” benefits of the image beneath it. In addition, over time, portions, or all of any Velcro strip, by the nature of its interlocking hook and loop fastening will tend to wear out or become clogged with impurities and lose its adhesive effectiveness; Velcro also has bits which tend to break off over time (creating Velcro “crumbs” which could hinder stamping).
The second method of temporary fastening and used exclusively with smooth glass-like translucent surfaces (usu. acrylic mounts) includes affixing said stamp member-die with a piece of clear acetate sheeting. However, even this method tends to wear out over time as the acetate sheet begins to wear, bend and crinkle thereby losing much of its molecular bonding properties. Finally in regards to repositioning, while easier to remove and reposition than Velcro, since acetate also rolls, kinks and damages, this method while useful, has a finite life and must be replaced over time. In addition, acetate sheeting has limitations regarding the weight of the stamp mount fastened, being much better with smaller lightweight pieces. While both the Velcro and the acetate on acrylic methods offer a moderate amount of image control concerning replaceability of stamping member-dies on a single limited regarding placement of these stamp member-dies. And of course, the above discussion, while primarily applicable with clear stamp mounts, such as acrylic, or glass, could be utilized with smooth opaque materials, with all the benefits of acrylic mounting, sans the advantages of the stamp mount 34 being “see-through”. The examples above, while allowing for image replaceability, are somewhat restricted when it comes to stamp image repositioning and combinability.
One interesting prior art stamping device has been invented which coincidentally utilizes a magnetic means to create stamp images. This invention (Magnetic Stamp Pad Applicator, #4221644, Sept. 09, 1994, by Lester S. Krulwick, New York) employs magnetic materials imbedded in a stamp handle in such a way ) as to repel companion pieces partially forward to create stamping surfaces (utilizing the repulsion properties of appropriately aligned magnetic elements). In addition, this mechanism employs a complexity of holes, thin posts and heads combined to control these magnetically engaged stamp heads being “pushed out”. Yet, while the above invention similarly employs magnetic materials within a single stamp creating device, the use of magnetic elements, here, is actually for the opposite purpose of repelling a stamp member head, while my invention, conversely, is intended to make use of the attraction potential of magnetically attracted stamp handle.